The King Vampire
by Kurokochii Uchiha
Summary: Dikisahkan seorang Raja seluruh vampire tangah mencari Mate-nya. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang dianak tirikan oleh kedua orang tuannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

The King Vampire

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Pairing : Akashi S. x Kuroko T.

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy and Crime

.

Warning : Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alur Gj and sedikit alur 18+ ke atas

.

Based on : Revenge and hatred

.

Author : Kurokochii Uchiha

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Excerpt : Dikisahkan seorang Raja seluruh vampire tangah mencari Mate-nya. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang dianak tirikan oleh kedua orang tuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Happy Reading…_

Disebuah taman yang sangat indah disebuah rumah yang sangat besar khas konglomerat itu duduk seorang pamuda yang sangat cukup manis ditemani kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

Namun sayang, pamuda dengan iris mata dan rambut berwarnya baby blue itu hanya diam dan hanya menatap kosong kea rah hamparan bunga mawar putih. Seolah sebuah bayagan masa lalu yang sangat suram walau raut pemuda baby blue itu tak manampakkan raut yang berarti―Hanya datar.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak dari Akito Kuroko dan Aida Kuroko, Ayah Kuroko seorang pembisnis sukses dari jepang dan juga diluar negri sedangkan Ibu kuroko sorang Arsitektur sangat terkenal. Sehingga membuat ke dua orang tua Kuroko jarang dirumah sehingga Kuroko tumbuh besar dengan tanpa ada ke dua orang tua disampingnya.

Bagi Kuroko, para maid yang melayaninnya sejak bayi hingga sekarang dimana umurnya genap 17 tahun itu adalah orang tua angkatnya, sehingga Kuroko sangat menghormati mereka.

Namun saat umur Kuroko 15 tahun, ke dua orang tua Kuroko membawa pulang seorang pemuda yang sangat manis ke rumah mereka dan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah adik tirinya, anak dari Istri ke dua Ayahnya. Sempat terkejut dengan fakta itu namun dengan cepat Kuroko kembali merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

Furihata Koki, pemuda manis dengan mata hitam lenggam dan rambut ravennya memikat semua orang disekolahnya saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolahnya. Kuroko sempat senang melihat Koki yang tampak memiliki teman dihari pertamannya, tak seperti dirinya yang tak pernah disadari oleh siapapun karena hawa keberadaannya yang terbilang sangat tipis.

Sedangkan dirumah, ke dua orang tuannya juga mulai perlahan-lahan berubah, Mereka lebih sering tinggal dirumah, bahkan semua pekerjaan mereka bawa ke rumah tak seperti dulu. Kuroko senang melihat perubahan yang dilakukan ke dua orang tuannya, sehingga kini ia tak merasakan kesepian dan kekosongan lagi seperti dulu.

Namun semakin lama melihat, semakin Kuroko menyadari kalau perubahan ke dua orang tuannya tak seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Bahkan kini ia merasa jauh lebih kesepian dan hampa, ternyata perubahan itu tak lebih dilakukan hanya untuk Koki seorang. Semua perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ke dua orang tuannya senantiasa dilimpahkan kepada Koki. Dan mereka seolah menganggap Kuroko tak pernah ada diatara mereka kalau tengah berkumpul bersama Koki.

Secara perlahan-lahan pula diri Kuroko mulai berubah, tak ada senyum kecil atau emosi sedikit pun yang diperlihatkan, kini Kuroko tak ubah seperti manikin hidup yang malakukan aktifitas seperti manusia.

.

.

.

 _Tokk… Tokk… Tok…_

Ketukan lirih dikamar Kuroko membuat sang empunya yang tangeh tertidur itu sedikit terusik, berusaha duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih kembali setengah itu dengan duduk.

 _Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…_

"Kuroko-sama, ini sudah pagi. Lekas anda bangun jangan sampai anda terlambat lagi ke sekolah"Sahut sebuah suara lembut dari luar membuat Kuroko tersadar lalu kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah jam wekernya.

 _Sunday, 05:30_

Dengan segera Kuroko menyambar handuk lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi, bersiap untuk memulai hari seperti biasa-nya sejak 17 tahun terakhir ini. Sedangkan maid yang bertugas membangunkan Kuroko dari luar saat mendengar pintu serta air yang bergemercik membuatnya yakin kalau Tuan muda-nya telah bangun. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kuroko menuju ke dapur.

Setelah 15 menit didalam kamarnya sendiri Kuroko mulai keluar menuju ke meja makan, saat menuruni tangga Kuroko bertemu dengan Koki yang sama juga ingin ke ruang makan.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Aniki-sama"Sapa Koki dengan ceria.

"Ohayō gozaimasu mo Koki-kun"Balas Kuroko datar.

Sangat mencolok ekspresi dari ke dua saudara tiri itu, kalau Koki selalu memasang raut ceria, imut dan berseri-seri setia hari, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang senantiasa memasang raut datar dan poker face andalannya.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju meja makan dan selama perjalana Koki selalu mendapat sapaan dari setiap maid-maid yang mereka lewati serta melupakan itensitas ada-nya Koroko disamping Koki.

Kuroko juga tak mempermasalahkan apa yang menimpa-nya karena ia sangat sadar hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis membuat para penghuni dirumah itu cepat melupakan keberadaannya.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Koroko-sama"Sapa seorang maid dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu membuat para maid yang semula hanya menyapa Koki menjadi terkejut.

"Ohayō gozaimasu mo Momoi-san"Balas Kuroko datar.

"Saya telah menyiapkan bekal yang anda minta Koroko-sama"Ucap maid bernama Momi Satsuki itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Arigatō gozaimasu Momoi-san"Ucap Kuroko datar lalu mengambil kotak bekal disodorkan oleh Momoi.

Lalu Koroko melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi menuju ke pintu keluar, Koki yang melihat kelakuan kakak tirinya itu memasang raut binngung.

.

.

.

Next or Deleted ?


	2. Bab 2

The King Vampire

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Pairing : Akashi S. x Kuroko T.

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy and Crime

.

Warning : Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alur Gj and sedikit alur 18+ ke atas

.

Based on : Revenge and hatred

.

Author : Kurokochii Uchiha

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Excerpt : Dikisahkan seorang Raja seluruh vampire tangah mencari Mate-nya. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang dianak tirikan oleh kedua orang tuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 _Happy Reading…_

Selepas kepergian Kuroko, ke dua orang Tua Kuroko dan Koki berjalan menuju kea rah Koki.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Koki-kun"Sapa Kuroko Tetsuna pada Koki.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Koki"Sapa juga Kuroko Reiji pada Koki.

"Ohayō gozaimasu mo Otou-sama Okaa-sama"Balas Koki dengan ceria.

"Sedang apa kau disini Koki-kun, kenapa tidak langsung menuju ke meja makan?"Tanya Tetsuna dengan lembut.

"Ini juga mau ke meja makan Okaa-sama"Jawab Koki.

"Kalau begitu sekalian kita sama-sama ke sana"Ajak Reiji pada Koki.

"Ha'I Taou-sama"

Lalu dengan seikit bercanda ria mereka berjalan bersama tanpa mengingat ada seseorang terlupakan diantara mereka. Bahkan menanyakannya saja tak pernah, mau tak mau membuat Momoi yang sedari tadi berdiri disana menahan geramannya.

Secara tiba-tiba saja mata pink berlian itu menjadi merah darah menyala seakan siap membunuh siapa saja yang dipandangnya.

.

.

.

Disekolah tak ubahnya seperti dirumah bagi Kuroko, tak banyak yang sadar akan keberadaannya. Walu mereka telah bersama selama dua tahun terakhir ini namun masih saja ada yang terkejut saat Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan atau memang kebiasaan Kuroko yang tengah focus membaca novel yang entah apa judu-nya itu dengan serius, karena ia harus menghabiskannya hari ini kalau tidak mau memperpanjang waktu peminjamannya lagi diperpustakaan.

"Ohayō Kurokochii"Sapa sebuah suara dengan cepreng-nya itu.

Dengan wajah datar seperti biasa-nya Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya dari novel kearah pemuda berambut piran itu.

"Ohayō gozaimasu mo Kise-kun"Balas Kuroko dengan singkat lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah novel.

"Kau sedang membaca apa Kurokocchi? Sepertinya seru sekali-ssu"Tanya pemuda pirang model majalah basket terkena itu-Kise Ryouta.

Kise adalah sahabat sejak masuk SMP Teiko tahun lalau, mereka dipertemukan dengan sebuah klub basket bersama Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintarou. Hanya mereka yang mampu terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko meski tak jarang mereka juga sering terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko.

"Hanya sebuah novel Kise-kun"Jawab Kuroko.

"Oh, apa kau tak lelah membaca-nya dari kemasin-ssu?"Tanya Kise lagi membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal, meski wajah-nya tak meunjukkan demikian.

"Tidak"Jawab lagi Kuroko dengan singkat.

Saat Kise akan bertanya lagi, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima datang dengan menyaa Kuroko secara bersamaan membuat Kise menghentikan sejenak pertannyaannya.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Kuroko"

"Ohayō gozaimasu mo Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun"Balas Kuroko dengan datar.

"Hidoi-ssu, kenapa kalian tak menyapa ku?"Tanya Kise dengan tangisan air mata buayannya.

"Balas"Serentak mereka lagi membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibir-nya kesal.

Saat akan melanjutkan ucapannya, lagi-lagi ucapan yang akan dikeluakannya dipotong oleh guru yang masuk. Membuat model berbakat itu merenggut sambil berjalan menuju meja-nya, disebelah Aomine.

.

.

.

Selepas plajaran terakhir, Kuroko dengan tenang membereskan alat-alat tulis dan buku perang sekolah-nya ke dalam tas.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau mau ikut ke café Akakuro?*garang"Tanya Kise dengan ceria bersamaan dengan ke-tiga sahabat-nya menunggu dibelakang Kise.

"Baiklah"jawab Kuroko.

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke tempat biasa-nya mereka berkumpul dan sepanjang jalan mereka ber-empat menjadi sumber perhatian bagi gadis-gadis maupun ibu-ibu. Eh kalian pasti tau kenapa aku hanya menyebut empat, karena yang kelima tak pernah mereka sadari berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sesampai dicafe, orang pertama memesan makanan adalah Murasakibara. Karena pemuda jangkung bak bayi besar itu sangat menyukai semua jenus makanan. Bahkan kemanapun dan dimana pun ia berada takkan lepas dari nama-nya makanan, terlebih lagi makanan manis.

Arigatō sudah mau membaca fanfic abal-abal Occhi ini.

dan juga berkat dukungan dari sepupu Occhi. Akhirnya Occhi mau next fanfic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

The King Vampire

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Pairing : Akashi S. x Kuroko T.

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy and Crime

.

Warning : Typo(s), Out Of Character, Alur Gj and sedikit alur 18+ ke atas

.

Based on : Revenge and hatred

.

Author : Kurokochii Uchiha

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Excerpt : Dikisahkan seorang Raja seluruh vampire tangah mencari Mate-nya. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang dianak tirikan oleh kedua orang tuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

 _Happy Reading…_

Tak terasa saking asik-nya bercerita atau membuat lelucon, mereka sampai lupa waktu. Saat menyadari telah tengah malam, Kise merupakan anak baik itu langsung panic saat melihat jam tangannya. Karena terlambat sedikit saja, ia pasti akan terkena hukuman dari Okaa-san tercintannya itu.

"Minna, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, bagai mana kalau kita akhiri saja. Bukan aku mau perduli, tapi aku tak mau dimara oleh Okaa-san dan Otou-san nanodayo"Ujar Midorima dengan wajah seikit memerah.

Mereka yang lain sudah mengetahui sifat stundare Midorima hanya tertawa kecil membuat sanga empunya lagi-lagi memerah.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Midorima-kun benar, kita harus pulang"Sahut Kuroko menimpali ucapan Midorima.

"Baiklah Kuro-chin, Mido-chin"

"Baiklah-ssu"

"Hn. Baiklah"

Lalau mereka memberskan semua yang ada dimeja tempat mereka duduk lalau berjalan bersama keluar dari café itu setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing.

Saat dipersimpangan jalan, mereka mulai berpisah karena rumah Kuroko ada diblok 2 sedangkan sahabat-nya yang lain ada diblok 3.

"Kita berpisah disini Kurokocchi"Ucap Kise membuat anggukan singkat dikepala pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Hati-hati saat melewati gang kosong dikompleks mu itu nanodayo, karena menurut orang-orang disana ada sebuah penyerangan yang diduga adalah vampire. Aku bukan perduli atau apa nanodayo, aku hanya memberitahu mu saja"Jelas Midorima dengan panjang lebar tak terkecuali juga memunculkan sifat stundare-nya.

"Baiklah Midorima-kun. Arigatō gozaimasu"Ucap Kuroko.

Lalu ia mulai berjalan menjaui sahabat-sahabat-nya yang menatap punggung rapuh Kuroko menjauh dan menghilang didalam kegelapan malam dengan sulit diartikan.

"Apa 'dia' akan membawa Kurokocchi malam ini juga-ssu?"Tanya Kise dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja, karena malam ini setelah awan hitam menutup bulan yang tak ada yang tau berwarna mereh itu akan membuat Tetsu menjadi seperti kita tanpa ada ritual apapun"Jelas Aomine yang sedari tadi terdiam lalu mendongkakan wajah-nya menuju sinar redup berwarna merah ditutupi oleh awan cumulonimbus itu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berharap Kuro-chin bahagia saja"Sambung Murasakibara sambil memakan snack kesukaannya itu.

Selang beberapa detik saja, mereka ber-empat telah menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan butiran-butiran halus berterbangan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kuroko tepat saat akan melewati gang dimaksud pemuda berkacamata dengan surai ijau itu membuat-nya menghentikan langkah-nya ejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepala-nya memikirkan pemikiran konyol sahabat unik yang selalu percaya pada ramalan Oha-Asa-nya itu dan selalu membawa benda-benda aneh setiap hari sebagai Lucky Time-nya.

Memang Kuroko akui setiap melewati gang ini, ia selalu merasa diawasi atau bahkan diikuti. Namun apa bisa teah melewati gang itu, semua perasaan semula dirasakan itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Tap…_

Sebuah suara langkah kaki menggama gang tepat dibelakang-nya itu membuat Kuroko waspada, ia dengan pelan memutar tubuh-nya untuk meliat siapa yang menumbukan suara itu.

Namun aneh-nya tak sama sekali ada orang dibelakang Kuroko, hingga suara berat khas seorang pemuda itu membuat Kuroko semakin waspada. Meski raut wajah-nya masih datar seperti sekarang.

"Jika kau mencari ku, aku ada didepan mu"

Depelan pula Kuroko berbalik untuk melihat sang sumber suara itu dan ia melihat sebuah suelet seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibahaw tiang listrik yang telah rusak dengan menyandaraka tubuh-nya. Kuroko tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu, karena pemuda itu menunduk sehingga otomatis wajah-nya sebagian tertutup oleh rambut semerah dara-nya itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau mengikuti ku?"Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Aku―sambul terkekeh kecil―Aku Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja untuk menjemputmu "Jawab pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu.

Jawaban yang diberikan Akashi nampak-nya membuat Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya bingung, untuk apa ia dijemput bukankah ia sudah akan pulag ke rumah. Lagi pula tumben-tumben sekali ke dua orang tuannya mengutus seseorang untuk menjemput-nya.

Terlarut dengan pikirannya, Kuroko sama sakali tak menyadari bahwa Akashi telah berada dihadapannya dengan seringaian misterius-nya. Saat sadar jarak antara wajah-nya dan Akashi lumayan dekat membuat Kuroko tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejuttannya.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tak datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua mu itu. Tapi―"

Akashi menjeda penjelasannya membuat Kuroko bertambah bingung, ia semakin bingung saat pemuda bersurai merah itu mengatakan kalau ia tak menjemput-nya untuk pulang ke rumah-nya.

"―Tapi aku akan membawamu ke Istana ku sendiri"Lanjut Akashi tanpa menunggu Kuroko mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh-nya.

Karena dengan cepat Akashi menggendong Kuroko dengan bridal Style membuat pekikan terkejut lolos dibibit pink kissable itu.

Dan bulan merah yang semua tertutup oleh awan bersinar begitu saja menjadi saksi berubah-nya takdir hidup seorang pemuda manis itu berubah hanya dengan satu malam.

Salam peluk, cinta dan cium.*hihii.

Occhi


End file.
